


my big fat heart expands

by mysilenceknot



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: To Cisco's dismay, Barry brings up a song they'd both forgotten about.





	my big fat heart expands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/gifts).



> I'd apologize but I'm not at all sorry. This absolutely ridiculous story revolves around the song [Two Trucks](https://lemondemon.bandcamp.com/track/two-trucks) by Lemon Demon and the title comes from one of the lyrics. I suggest listening to the song before reading the fic. Or while reading the fic. Cisco's reactions will make more sense.  
> Unless of course you're one of the lucky people who's internet life has brought you into contact with Two Trucks and/or other Lemon Demon content.

“So,” Barry started one evening, while he and Cisco were cuddling and watching a movie, “have you ever heard of the band Lemon Demon?”

Cisco tensed for a second. He rolled in Barry’s lap so his head is looking up at Barry and not at the tv. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just reminded of a song by them.”

Cisco would later realize that he should have completely feigned innocence. Should have told Barry that he’d never heard of that group and that he’d check them out later. Instead he said, “yeah, I’ve heard of them and I think I’ve listened to most of their stuff.” He gave Barry a wary look and when his boyfriend looked down with a bright, mischievous grin, he feared where the conversation was about to go.

“Okay cool. I’d actually forgotten about this song but Optimus Prime reminded me --”

“Please tell me you were thinking of the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.”

“Nope.” Barry’s grin got even wider.

"Oh _god_."

“Two trucks having sex --” was all Barry managed to get out before Cisco reached out and slapped his hand against Barry’s mouth.

Cisco sat up carefully, keeping his hand pressed against Barry’s smiling mouth. “Absolutely not. We’re not doing this tonight. Not now, not ever.” Barry’s tongue shot out to lick Cisco’s hand and Cisco pulled it away.

“It’s a great song, Cisco,” Barry insisted.

“I don’t care.” Cisco rubbed Barry’s spit off of his hand onto Barry’s sweatpants. “It’ll get stuck in my head and then I’ll have to murder you and myself.”

Barry hummed and pulled out his phone. Cisco knocked the phone away; Barry laughed.

“Okay, okay, forgive me. I won’t mention it again.” Barry tugged on Cisco’s sleeve and with a sigh, Cisco lay back down on his lap.

 

* * *

 

Cisco had completely forgotten about the previous night’s conversation when he heard Barry mumbling as they sat together in the cortex. Barry was supposed to be reading up on ways to get large items into small containers so he could continue working on creating a ring similar to Thawne’s advice. And they’d been sitting in comfortable silence for a while, Barry with his book and Cisco with his architecture design software. And it wasn’t necessarily unusual for Barry to talk to himself or hum while he was working.

However.

“What’s going on over there?” Cisco asked, not bothering to look away from his monitor. Barry went completely silent. Cisco turned to where Barry was sitting and watched his boyfriend go through what appeared to be an emotional crisis.

“Barry?”

“I’ll be right back,” Barry said finally, before speeding out of the room. When he arrived back, he’d brought them the lunch he’d ordered earlier. But he handed a large cup to Cisco, a cup that couldn’t have come from the Chinese restaurant they frequented.

“What’s this?” Cisco said, taking the cup.

“A mocha milkshake with Oreo bits and whipped cream.”

“Oh wow, thank you!” Cisco took a sip from the straw and reached out to grab an eggroll. “But don’t think that makes me forget your weird mumbles.”

“I didn’t think that,” Barry said innocently. “I just wanted to comfort you.”

Again, Cisco felt himself immediately wary. “What did you do?”

“Two pick up trucks, one cylinder block, crush my body, like a rock.”

Cisco wished Barry didn’t have super speed. Because if he didn’t have super speed, the half eaten eggroll would have smacked him in the face instead of being grabbed as it flew.

“I swear to god,” Cisco said as Barry sped away. “I swear to fucking god.”

“Two trucks holding hands! Two trucks holding hands! The passion, the passion, is more than I can withstand!” Barry was laughing as he sang at this point so Cisco covered his ears with his hands.

“I hate you as I hate hell,” he moaned, and Barry sped forward to kiss him on the cheek. Cisco let go of one of his ears so he could bat Barry away. “Nope, no kisses, that song’s gonna be stuck in my head and the last thing I’ll want to do is kiss you.”

“Sorry,” Barry said, clearly not sorry. “I’ll put on music that’ll calm you and maybe you’ll forgive me?”

“Not likely,” Cisco grumbled as he took a sip of his shake, poking Barry’s chest with one finger. “I reserve the right to withhold sex for this type of treatment.”

“So... your muscles won’t involuntarily flex?”

Cisco gave him a murderous glare and put headphones on.


End file.
